An Unforgettable Valentine's Day
by muggleborn.dragon.ryder
Summary: When Cupid hears Jack say he will never fall in love, she's determined to prove him wrong. Her idea of making him fall in love with Tooth, however, goes horribly wrong when instead he falls in love with the spirit of spring, Genevieve Bloom...who just happens to hate his guts. Cupid must track Jack down and stop him from getting heartbroken, otherwise she has failed at her job...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: It's my first attempt as a JackxOC fic. It's not really supposed to be romantic, just funny. **

**Because Jack and Genevieve hate each other. Like, literally. **

**And please don't utterly despise me and my guts for starting a new RotG fic...! **

* * *

Jack was only goofing off when it happened.

It was nearing spring and Jack decided not to get out just yet. First he planned on giving the kids of this state a snow day.

Then the snooty little spring spirit could have her way.

Unbeknownst to him, a girl – more of a woman, really – stood just behind him with golden corkscrew curls with bright red highlights.

Her eyes were warm pink and she had a golden quiver loaded with an arrow pointed straight at the boy's back. Ooh, this would be a Valentine's Day he wouldn't forget.

She would teach this troublemaker! He had escaped love for far too long with far too lenient of outcomes.

Now she was going to seek her revenge AND do her job. It was the day before Valentine's Day and she was determined that Jack would not escape love again THIS year. She had heard him confidently comment that he would never fall in love, ever. When Bunny had tried to tell him about Cupid, he didn't listen and brushed her off.

Well, now Jack was about to fall and hard. He was going to fall in love with Tooth who he had made plans to meet here while she took part of the day off to come see him. There was too much potential for romance for these two lovers and she was determined that if something didn't happen on its own, she would have to force it.

But Cupid was the spirit of love, so she understood love couldn't be forced.

It would just be a gentle but very firm nudge in the correct direction.

Tooth had just shown up and Cupid had just let fly her arrow when a girl with dark skin, brown hair and beautiful, haunting brown eyes walked up to him.

"Jack Frost! It's nearly spring in New Orleans! Stop bothering the people here with your snow!"

"Chillax, Genevieve. It'll hardly even stick. Promise."

The golden arrowhead entered Jack's hoodie and caused him to fall forward slightly and give a grunt of pain.

He looked around for a second, that was all it took for the arrow to melt into dust behind him and he looked back around at the spirit of spring. "Anyway, Genevieve. It'll be gone by tomorrow, I swear."

"Uh-huh." She said, hands on her hips.

Jack shook himself slightly. "You look beautiful today, did you know that?"

Genevieve made a noise of disgust. "If you're trying to get me to go away, it isn't helping!"

She stomped off, being carried away on a throne of flowers.

Jack blinked. "She looked beautiful. Did I offend her by telling her that? Who can understand girls, anyway? I certainly can't."


	2. An Unforgettable Valentine's Day Chapter

On Valentine's Day, Jack awoke from a pleasant dream and stretched a little, determined to do something for Genevieve to show her that he truly cared.

It wasn't going to be easy, but it WAS Valentine's Day after all! What better time to propose it?

Maybe even Cupid could help him…

* * *

Cupid was not in a position to help anyone.

In fact, she was trying not to hyperventilate and failing terribly. She had just made Jack Frost fall in love with the spirit of spring!

What a terrible match! She thought, discouraged.

She'd be a laughingstock with the other spirits. She'd never made a worse mistake than this! She had never shot one of her arrows at the wrong time before! And it created such an awful, awful thing when done incorrectly.

She had to warn the spring girl and she had to track Jack down. And then she had to pair up everyone else. She had to quit this before Jack got his poor heart broken. If someone got their hearts broken on VALENTINE'S DAY, well, then, Cupid had failed at her job. No matter how many other people found happiness that day, that was one unfixable mishap. She must never let it happen. She had to stop Jack.

* * *

Jack's idea came to him in a burst of inspiration. "I can show Genevieve how much I care!"

He spent all afternoon making it, and when it was done, he flew to Genevieve's home, a remote and warm forest.

He kept the ice close by him so it wouldn't melt, until just the perfect moment…

"Genevieve? Genevieve?" He called, knocking on a tree.

Flowers seeped out, and a daisy called, "What do you want?"

Jack was taken slightly aback. He hadn't expected the flowers to talk. "I want…I want to see Genevieve!" He called back bravely, clutching the ice closer to him. "I have a Valentine's Day present for her!"

Genevieve came to the tree, and poked her beautiful brown haired head out of the hollow. "Jack Frost, what in the name of Easter do you want?" She looked angry, but Jack thought she was beautiful as a snowflake.

"Um…well…I made something for you…for Valentine's Day…" He found he was blushing and unsure now, which had never happened to him before. What was he doing wrong?

She glared at him. "Frost, I despise you. Don't bring me any more of your disgusting presents."

Jack seemed to wilt. "Oh. Okay." He laid it down next to her tree and began to walk away.

The spring spirit had to admit she was curious, so she peered down to see what it was. It was a block of pure, white ice shaped to look like a heart. It was good craftsmanship, she thought grudgingly.

Words were carved in the heart, but she couldn't make them out. In an effort to see them better, she picked the block up and saw the words briefly before the entire thing melted.

Just before it did, the words shone crystal clear. _YOU MAKE MY HEART MELT. _

And suddenly she was laughing as the cheesiness overcame her. "You make my heart melt".

Coming from a winter spirit, it was pure brilliance.

"That was clever, Frost," she laughed. "Clever."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? I thought making Jack OOC and cheeseballish would definitely get Genevieve's attention, which is why he is! LOL. Not HIS intention to come across that way, but me.**


	3. Chapter 3

All day Jack tried to think of a way to approach Genevieve.

What could he do?

Suddenly, a woman with golden corkscrew curls and beautiful bright red highlights burst in on the scene, holding a golden bow notched with an arrow. "Jack," she panted. "Thank God I found you. Hold perfectly still and this won't hurt a bit."

She pulled out a brown bow and arrow and notched the bow perfectly.

"Whoa, wait, what are you doing?" Jack asked, edging away fast.

She sighed impatiently. "I'm bringing you to your senses! I hate using this bow."

"What?"

She aimed the arrow at him. "Hold still."

He shot up into the blinding white sky. "No! Are you working with Pitch or something? You can't take me for a fool!"

"I'm Cupid, I'm trying to help you before you get your frozen heart broken!" she called up to him.

"You're Cupid? Could you help me with my problem with Gene—

SWOOM.

The arrow zoomed past Jack, who defended himself against it as best he could.

She growled in frustration. "Hold still!"

"No!" Jack hollered back. "If you're working with Pitch, you're out to hurt me! And if you REALLY are Cupid, you go around shooting fools with arrows to make them fall in love!"

"You're ALREADY in love, snowball brain!" she yelled back.

Jack laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, right! This is Jack Frost you're talking about!" Then he floated away as though without a freaking care in the world and Cupid could do nothing to stop him.

Except…

She took aim with the arrow and let it fly.

It zoomed right past him again. With a sigh of frustration, she threw the bow and arrows down and swore.

Then she covered her pretty little mouth with her long, fire-engine red fingernails. "Oops."

Jack had gotten away! There was no getting to him, wherever he was now.

And he was still in love with a spring spirit who hated his guts!

Could this day GET any worse?

* * *

Shaken from the encounter with Cupid, Jack flew through the air fast. Why had she pulled out those stupid arrows?

Right about then, a rose called out to him. "Jack! Jaaack!"

Even if Jack was not the spirit of spring itself, he knew the voice of a flower when he heard one.

Sweet, and a rose's was nearly intoxicating just by sound and smell alone.

Jack flew down to it. "Yes?"

"Genevieve Bloom wants to see you."

"Uh, I thought she despises me."

"Genevieve Bloom wants to see you, Jack."

"Okay." Jack followed the flower on its path to the spring jungle.

It was a little too warm for him, but if he took off his hoodie it would make him feel oddly naked.

He flew near Genevieve's tree.

"Come in." Her beautiful voice echoed from the hollow of the tree.

He flew cautiously in and began sweating profusely.

He felt a bit like he was being cooked alive.

She sat down on a couch made of flowers and motioned him to sit on one made of weeds.

He did so, clutching his staff tighter and sitting a little formally.

"Frost?"

"Yes?"

"What did you mean about the whole ice heart thing? You hated me for so long and then…"

Jack flushed. Thinking back, it probably hadn't been the brightest idea to do that for her, but he had really wanted to show her just how much he cared.

"Um…"

"Frost, why did you even DO it?"

"Because I really care about you, Genevieve. Really. And I wanted to show you just how I do, and it didn't come out the way I wanted it to."

"Jack Frost, what game are you even playing?"

"Genevieve—

"You make my heart melt? Really?"

Jack blushed and he looked so embarrassed and adorable in that moment that the tiniest laugh escaped her.

"You make my heart melt?"

Jack ran his fingers through his white hair. "Yes, it was lame, can we please stop talking about it all?"

Genevieve Bloom began laughing ever harder and swatted at him. "You are the biggest loser I have ever met, Frost!" She plucked a flower off her sofa and threw it at him.

He caught it and it froze in his hands. He leaned over and put it in her long dark hair. "You look beautiful."

Genevieve gave him a Look. "I know it was an act, so can you please—

"It wasn't an act," Jack explained. "Genevieve, I really do like you. A lot."

She just folded her arms over the chest of her green and white sundress and stared at him.

"I do," he insisted.

She said, "Jack, are you feeling okay? I know it's a little warm for the teen of winter, but seriously! Is the heat getting to you or something?"

"No." Jack shook his head and frowned. "When will you believe me?"

"After the blizzard on Easter Sunday? The snowstorm in April? The icicles in May?"

Jack blinked, feeling ashamed. "Okay…" he trailed off. "I'm sorry. Look, I really am. It was wrong. I'm not going to mess with your seasons anymore. You guys can have your seasons."

"What, no more blizzards in May or July?" Genevieve asked.

Jack shook his head violently. "No."

"So what kind of game are you playing?"

Jack stood up off the sofa and picked her hand up, tugging her along by her tan palm.

He put his hands on her waist and kissed her. It wasn't a very professionally done kind of kiss; in fact it was nervous and quick, more a peck than anything but it counted.

And when he pulled away, she looked at him. "Why—why—?"

"Do you believe me now?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the last chapter. Goodbye!**

* * *

"Genevieve!" Cupid panted. "Genevieve, Genevieve! It's been one hell of a day I can tell you. Chasing Jack around, trying to get him to stand still just long enough for me to cure him of this awful love!" She shook her head of strawberry-blonde curls, disgusted. "You two were an awful match! Will you PLEASE help me find him? PLEASE?"

She then seemed to notice Jack and Genevieve standing there, his hands around her waist.

Genevieve quickly pulled away and dusted herself off, showing her plain distaste for the whole thing. "Anyway, Jack," she said. "That was, um, a great talk, glad we cleared everything up, you go now."

"What are you talking about, Cupid?" Jack asked.

"Get him to stand still," Cupid replied, talking to Genevieve.

"What the HELL is—?"

"Come here!" Cupid grabbed a lock of black-brown hair of Genevieve's and tugged her along to a different part of the tree.

"He's not really in love with you," Cupid explained breathlessly. "He just believes he is because I accidentally shot him with one of my arrows."

"Accident? Cupid doesn't have accidents! Cupid—

"Hush!" she told her. "He moved! Tooth moved! You moved! It—

"Well, it doesn't matter," the girl sighed. "We just make him normal again."

"That," Cupid told her firmly, "is a great idea."

She went back to Jack Frost. "Ok, hold still, Jack."

"Why?" the winter sprite as suspiciously as she reached behind her for her arrows.

"Quit asking stupid questions." She told him by way of reply, then she said, "Genevieve, tell—

"Jack, hold still and I'll go on a date with you."

Immediately, a lovesick look came upon Jack's face. "Really?" he asked. "Yes, really," Genevieve told him.

He quickly straightened up and stood still. "Wait a second," he seemed to realize Cupid had an arrow notched in the bow, "are you…you working with her?"

"Jack—

"It's complicated," Cupid told him. "Hold still. This won't hurt."

"That's what the last one said," Jack said bitterly. "A—

THWANG.

The arrow left its bow quickly, shooting straight into Jack's heart.

He blinked, shifted a little and turned to Cupid. "What the hell just happened? One minute I was—

Then he saw Genevieve, and he blushed. "Oh, no. Oh, dear God, please. If there is any justice in this world, tell me I was just stoned. Or that it was a really bad dream."

"It wasn't," Genevieve was delighted at watching the winter spirit squirm.

Jack dropped his snowy haired head into his pale hands. "Please. Don't give me details."

"There was the ice heart that said 'you make my heart melt' when I picked it up and caused it to melt—

"Have some mercy!" Jack pleaded.

"Then there was the kiss—

"And I caught you in a tangle with him."

Jack blushed worse. "I was just leaving, then."

"Oh, no," Genevieve laughed, grabbing him by his hoodie. "We have some unfinished business, Frost."

Then she punched him in the jaw. "That was for the kiss. It was disgusting. I'm going to rinse my mouth with mouthwash. Good day."

She left leaving Jack to stare after her.

"You like her?" Cupid teased not missing the warm look in his blue eyes. (No pun intended.)

Jack raised his eyes to hers. "Me? In love with a spring spirit? No way!" he laughed, zooming to the hole in the tree.

"Though you gotta admit," he said, "she does have an awful lot of spirit." He shot Genevieve another longing look, then left.

Cupid grinned.

So Jack had been in love.

Her arrow had done nothing but make him more vocal about it…and a lot more uncharacteristic. She found herself madly fighting the urge to laugh as Genevieve came back, a toothbrush in hand. "Did he leave? Why did he—why did he—?"

She looked sad, Cupid thought.

She had looked sad when it was revealed that Jack was only attracted to her because of a simple golden arrow.

Now that he wasn't…now that Cupid knew it was genuine—

"No." She told her. "He wants to talk to you. But he chickened out. He looked pretty serious." She winked.

Genevieve rolled her eyes. "Yeah, probably wants to tell me I was madly— she stopped herself. "Anyway." She said lamely, then flew out of the tree.

With that Cupid flew back to her palace.

Jack made up some lame excuse to make Genevieve go away, but he never stopped his blizzards in May.

When he iced up her spring forest, she came after him and ended up punching him.

Jack thought of that as the best day of his life, though the spring spirit never spoke to him and the tulips called him something unrepeatable whenever he noticed them.

**THE END **


End file.
